Various types of apparatus are known in the prior art for supporting a striking bag. The most common type of striking bag is known as a "speed bag" in the sport of boxing. The simplest type of speed bag support includes brackets which extend in cantilevered fashion from a vertical wall. A platform with a horizontally extending lower surface is mounted to the brackets. The speed bag extends downward from the platform. When the fighter strikes the bag it is deflected and bounces off the platform into position to be struck again. Working the speed bag helps to build coordination and quickness.
A speed bag that is mounted with simple brackets to a wall is suitable for use only by boxers within a limited height range. In facilities where many boxers train it is desirable to have the height of the speed bag and platform vertically adjustable so that individuals of varying heights may use the speed bag for training purposes.
Many approaches have been taken in the prior art to make a striking bag supporting apparatus vertically adjustable. Some are as simple as mounting the platform and bag from a pair of spaced brackets that include vertical slots. Fasteners extend through the slots and can be fixed at the desired height. The problem with this approach is that the slotted supporting members are inherently weak and not very durable. Such devices may also take considerable time to adjust and are prone to become loose due to vibration. The loosening of the platform and speed bag from its mounting may be a serious problem as it may fall on the individual using the speed bag.
Other approaches that have been taken to making a speed bag vertically adjustable include mounting the platform to a carrier that is movable on vertically extending tracks. The carrier includes locking fasteners that lock the carriage at the desired height along the track. Such devices provide a better support but are often difficult to adjust. In some designs the fasteners which must be loosened and tightened, are overhead which makes it difficult for an individual to adjust the height. Adjustment of such devices may also require the individual to support the weight of the platform and speed bag for an extended period of time.
An improvement on the track and carriage speed bag support has included the use of a worm gear drive to move the platform vertically. The use of a worm gear drive enables an individual to adjust the height of the speed bag by turning a crank or other member which is readily accessible. However, the worm gear drive system adds both cost and weight to the device.
Thus, there exists a need for speed bag support apparatus that is durable, readily adjustable and low in cost.